


Full Service Bad Endings

by roguejaster



Category: Full Service (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: This is my collection of Bad Endings that I made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Full Service Bad Endings

Tomoki Bad Ending  
When Hisami show up as the master of the spa, he had now drugged all of the spa masseurs and was going to sell them but Tomoki doesn’t want that to happen and begged that he will do anything so that they wouldn’t be sold. Hisami agreed and removed all his clothes before fucking himself on his dick fast making him cumming all over Tomoki. Hisami with his ass full of cum was now fucking him roughly making him moaning. Tomoki’s mind was now broken and he is now a property of Hisami. Hisami then let his bodyguard Oki and Okan fucked Tomoki when they are having a celebration.

Sota Bad Ending  
After the incident with the spa, with no other source of income to provide his family when suddenly he was approached by a fetish customer that wanted to buy him as a pet with money and he agreed instantly. He was then trained by the customer everyday and was now a pet to be used for the customer. One day, Tomoki stumble upon him and brought them to his house before the customer wanted to make him a pet as well. So he went to the toilet and then drug the water in the kitchen before coming back, he then ordered Sota to bring some water. When Tomoki drank the water, he felt hot and horny with his dick and ass twitching. The customer ordered Sota to give him a blowjob while he went behind Tomoki and was now fucking him hard. The sensation was breaking Tomoki slowly before long Tomoki was broken by the amount of cum came from the customer. Tomoki and Sota was now the customer’s pets and property to be used.

Remi Bad Ending  
After the incident with the spa, he was asked to be a model and actor for gay porn video by a pervert director which he agreed because he wanted extra cash. He was then doing different gay scenes where he was fucked, having threesome, and orgy. One day, Tomoki stumble upon him and was called by the pervert director thinking he was one of the extras and there he saw Remi being fucked while stroking two dicks and when he saw that he was hard. The pervert director then pushes him in which the other three men was now removing his clothes before pushing his dick into Remi’s ass. While the other three was now focusing on him before one of them was pushing his dick into him making him groaning. The other two was thrusting their dick into his mouth making him moaning from all the sensation. With one last thrust, all of them were cumming with both Tomoki and Remi asses full of cum. Tomoki’s mouth was also filled with cum from the men, he was now addicted to the sensation and wanted more. After that the pervert director was now recruiting Tomoki as his model and actor to his gay porn with Remi making them the hottest couple to get fucked with.

Kovit Bad Ending  
After the incident with the spa, he was now still hooking with other guys and was still sucking dick as well as fucking. Tomoki stumble upon him and was about to asked what he was doing coming out of the hospital without leaving any messages when he was suddenly fucked there with his clothes now being removed making him naked. The men there pushes him toward Kovit where Kovit was now kissing him before fucking him with his dick again while pinching his nipples and then with one last thrust he was cumming inside him and told the other men to do the same. All the men was now fucking him making him addicted to their dicks and he could now never be the same again. Kovit then brought him to different cruising spots for them to fuck and be fucked.

Rald Bad Ending  
Rald has just come back from work after the incident with the spa when he was called by his father.  
“Father, you wanted to see me” said Rald.  
“Yes, it is time I punish you for your disobedient” Said Mr. Schwarz.  
Rald was then tied up with bondage gear all over his body and was disciplined in many different way such as him cumming without hands, putting a dildo with his father’s shape with nipple clamp as well as being fucked by his father. The next day, his father invited Tomoki to his house to see his punishment.  
“Now then let’s meet with Mr. Nakamoto who will see to your punishment.” said Mr. Schwarz.  
“Yes, father” said Rald.  
When Tomoki came, his father told him to stripped himself before putting on the bondage gear restraining his hands and blindfold covering his eyes while cumming without hand. When he cried out Tomoki name, his father believed his effort was perfect and asked him what he promised.  
“I will never stray...from the path given to me by...the great Schwarz...” said Rald.  
Mr. Schwarz had an idea that will prevent Rald from straying from the path given to him permanently so he called Mr. Nakamoto before telling him to do as he order. Tomoki stripped himself before Mr. Schwarz and he was now being caressed before putting the same bondage gear to his body. He was then told to sit on his dick. Tomoki was groaning from the sensation Mr. Schwarz’s dick that was inside of him. Mr. Schwarz was then kissing him dominating him before pinching his nipples and stroking his dick while thrusting his dick. A knock came and when the door opened Rald was now shocked and horrified by what he saw and begged his father to stop but he refused and will be adopting Tomoki into the Schwarz making him one of them so Rald will have no other choice. Rald sat there guiltily for what he had done while Tomoki was now moaning in pleasure and was begging for more. With one last thrust, Mr. Schwarz was cumming inside him with a large amount of cum breaking his mind making him a slave now to be used. Tomoki then kissed Rald lustily before sucking his dick. The next day, Tomoki surname was changed to Schwarz and was now one of them. You can hear from the Schwarz’s mansion the cries of moaning where Tomoki was fucked by Mr. Schwarz and Rald every days.

Lenga Bad Ending  
After the incident with the spa, Lenga was now going to work selling his body for info every day. Lenga was now naked moaning with his ass filled with dick while two other dick was rubbing his armpits with his mouth filled with another dick. Lenga was taking any info he can get using any means necessary. Lenga was moaning when he was filled with cum in his mouth and ass as well as all over his body. One day, Tomoki saw what he was doing and wanted to intervene but the others who still haven’t gotten a turn at Lenga was stripping him thinking he was another like Lenga. He was now naked and was gripped by a man that pushes him toward Lenga and when Lenga saw him his eyes was wide open and told his friends that he is not one of them but his friends told him that is all the same and pushes Tomoki facing him now his ass was filled with a dick and his mouth was filled by another dick while his nipples was pinched making him moaning and was now in the same position as Lenga. All of the men surrounding them was fucking them faster and faster before cumming into them. Tomoki was now addicted to the feeling and was now staying with Lenga doing everything he can to please his friends every single days.


End file.
